Rise of Sereta Phoenix
by 4fireking
Summary: Kelsey Gilpin always fought for the right side, picked up the facts and went with the side that helped the world the most, when he was just a normal person. To the media he is a supporter for the Justice League, but when the cameras are off he's the leader of an anti-league of super-powered anti-heroes of neutral side going after the Justice League. They will not win, but can fight
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Justice League.

**Okay...yes, this first chapter was inspired to me watching The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 and Part 2. You might even say it's from the same universe. It's a debate and it's between my character and a guy like Dr. Bartholomew Wolper. I hope the reviews aren't too unfriendly and I hope you don't take away my story for starting this story. Thank you. **

XXX

What was the difference between Metropolis and Gotham City? People share different views of the crime rate in the cities. Monstrous, tyranny, dark, frightening. What makes these crimes happen? Some think the mayors are mired like piranhas feasting on the ruthless people. It's always been full of psychopaths who feel it's necessary to take over the world. Stopping them was never feasible to the police or the military. When crime escalates who are the ones that stop it?

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martin Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Black Canary, Huntress, Azrael, and many others. They work for hero league called the Justice League. All the criminals in the world are stopped by this league of superheroes. Their methods have saved the lives of many people but have caused protest with psychiatrists and police officers. Some view Superman as the closest thing to a god looking out for them. Some say Batman is symbolic of how you should never be criminals by being afraid. Heroes use to be the ironclad one's fighting other knights to see who deserved to keep land. These heroes could save life but they could take it away just the same. They were covert in their cities. No one knew who they really were behind those masks and clothes only that the police couldn't find them. No tangible piece of evidence pointed them to these heroes.

Kelsey Gilpin, a young but brilliant psychiatrist, was waiting in what felt like the most comfortable chair in the world. He wanted to pick it up and carry it to his home and look at his new roof with it. Kelsey was sometimes mistaken to be a kid. He dropped out his first month of university in his hometown Duana but came back the next year. He spent only two years of college but had eight classes in one semester. Kelsey was the only psychiatrist who dyes his hair blue. Blue was for the ocean because he wanted to be an oceanographer when he was twelve. He loved narwhal whales back then. Then he watched a documentary of how whales killed people. The animals he loved could kill people. Right now Kelsey was wearing an orange suit and makeup. The makeup hid his dead looking eyes.

Kelsey was nervous for this debate. When Kelsey was nervous he would try massaging his own body. He'd start keeping a firm pinch around his head and moving in a circle, then he'd spin his head around twenty times, and when he felt relaxed he'd pressed his fingers against the back of his neck. He arrived thirty minutes early to calm his nerves. When the cameras turned on and the whole world watched him he wouldn't be calm anymore.

The person hosting this debate Bryan Mumy greeted Kelsey with a handshake, complimenting Kelsey's strong handshake. His opponent Izzie Ta appeared, his face sour and his eyes looking at his notes. At eight o'clock Kelsey and him stood on their sides while Bryan stayed in the middle. All Kelsey could do now was take a deep breath in and out...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One..

" We have two very important people joining us tonight," Bryan said to the camera. " We have Kelsey Gilpin from the small town Duana. Don't mistake it for Smallville. It gets lots of city people there. And joining him is journalist and environmental activist Izzie Ta . Izzie's job is to look after our ecosystem and write stories about his findings to feed to the newspaper, but he's here tonight to speak about the same thing Gilpin wants to share with us, the Justice League: Friends or Danger."

Before the cameras turned on Bryan flipped a coin to see which one of them would go first since they both wanted to go first. Kelsey called Heads and Izzie called Tails. The coin landed on Tails. It was from Izzie's pocket so Kelsey asked to see his coin...he refused.

" The Justice League? Don't make me laugh," Izzie started with a strong rant. " A bunch of super powered beings come together and expect us to humble them? Their egotistical, blacklisted assassins is what they are. Most of them are outlaws to the community except the one calling himself Superman."

" Do you know what they've done for you? For all of us?" Kelsey asked. " They could have let every single one of us die when Joker put bombs around Los Angeles, Darkseid attacked Metropolis, or when the extra-terrestrial Brainiac tried turning us into slaves. Who stopped that from happening? The Justice League. If our soviet's could accomplish this then maybe they would leave."

" Leave? The mayor and the government won't let them leave," Izzie backlashed Kelsey's statement. " They want the Justice League around because they've helped with the Russians, the Chinese, and Arabs. These people are taking soldiers out of their assigned countries and letting more of United States enemies live. In war the enemies should have casualties just like us."

" Your saying you want boys who join the army at the age of eighteen to walk to their death instead of letting trained, advanced beings stop this war with low casualties?"

" You are pulling this way out of proportion. We all know they helped us. But what's to say they don't see us as the threats and go after ordinary humans next? Before it started with only six members and now there may be hundreds of them by next year. We don't know what they'll do. If their trying to help us why can't they let us study them? We'd be safer if everyone had their gifts."

" There's two things wrong with that. Although they may be super-powered most of them are still human beings and human beings only hurt other humans when it's someone like Batman's enemies: Joker, Bane, and Dent. The rest are fighting against aliens and machines. Two: your statements have no real evidence. It's all based on fascist claims with no real contradictory to what's happening."

" Have these so-called heroes appealed so much to you that nothing your country does matter?"

" No. If you must know...I was attacked by the caped crusader named Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

**There's not a lot of talking in this chapter. I wanted to mostly built up the tension for what happened between Kelsey and Batman. We all know it sounds stupid that Batman would hurt Kelsey…or did he? Maybe Batman never hurt Kelsey. Or maybe Kelsey did something he wasn't suppose too. The fun thing about fanfiction is…none of it's predictable. But you'll find out in the next chapter because I was lazy in this chapter and didn't feel well. **

XXX

Six weeks ago Kelsey drove from his small town Duana to the crime infested city of Gotham City. His colleagues asked him why he would go to Gotham City knowing how the evil ran the streets. Until James Gordon became police commissioner the law enforcement was even corrupt. It was all for his next book. It would tell all about the Batman cleaning up the streets of Gotham and how people have the right to fear him, how Arkham Asylum seems to only change crazy people to complete psycho villains, and how people are getting mad because no one has helped the hungry citizens on the street. His colleagues took it as him moving from a safe zone to a war zone.

Kelsey knew everyone in Duana. It was a small town, and sometimes the whole town would go into the woods to have a barbecue on a giant pit and pushing grills into the forest. They had this tradition for over fifty years. Kelsey's grandparents took their children to it, his parents took him to it, and he would take his kids to it if he had any. Kelsey was not popular with girls. He didn't seem so great in their eyes; just an average boy. But if Kelsey only thought of girls he wouldn't have passed all his grades. Take it one day at a time Kelsey's moto. It helped him get through college and work.

Kelsey first visited the orphanage. The orphanage was a small building consisting only of boys and a cement backyard. The kids were sent to school in the worst districts because the orphanage didn't have much money until it was funded by the Wayne Foundation and the boys were not only fed better but got to go to the same private rich schools Bruce Wayne went to.

Kelsey did some research on Bruce Wayne. From what he heard he was a rich playboy, spoiled, in his twenties or thirties, and an orphan since he was a little boy. His parents were murdered was what people told him. Nothing else was given to him except he founded most of the hospitals and orphanages in this city. Pretty concise for someone whose just a rich playboy.

Kelsey was supposed to write about the inside of Arkham Asylum, but he was too scared to go in. Reporters, psychiatrists, even prison guards have died when their alone in those cells. Most of them were strangled to death; others died from unnatural ways like have a fatal heart attack like they were scared to death.

From reports of ten years ago before the Batman showed up and today when Batman watched Gotham at night, it was clear to say the cities never been cleaned up until now. That was something Kelsey wanted all his readers to know.

Unfortunately, not all crime in the city was clean. Some of it was, dare he say it, filthy with sadistically evil.

Kelsey finished typing ten pages of his book. His legs felt funny from not moving every often and his arms felt like glass ready to break. He needed some fresh air and he was hungry. He put on a coat, grabbed his wallet, and walked straight out his hotel room. He walked down the stairs because he didn't trust elevators. There were no elevators in Duana. Everyone worked hard. Even if they were old they still felt like they could lift a couch. He walked down ten floors of stairs and felt amazing.

Kelsey's problems didn't happen when he left the hotel…or called a cab to the nearest supermarket…or when he bought a carton of milk, a bag of mini carrots, salad with ranch dressing, and for desert a small bag of chocolate eggs of different colors…it was when he walked back to the hotel his problems arise.

There was no cab that could take him home therefore Kelsey had to walk back to the hotel. He knew he was being followed. The person following him wasn't being very discreet. Kelsey tried not to worry for it would alert the person and make him run after him. Kelsey was going to wait until he got to the end of the street where the crosswalk was. He'd wait until the sign turned red for cars coming and then he'd make a run for it. In his mind it was a good plan, but sometimes plans don't work.

Kelsey walked by an alley. That's where he was ambushed by another man. He grabbed Kelsey and pulled him into the alley. Kelsey was still holding his bag of groceries when the man pulled out his shiv.

" Give me your wallet!" His voice was loud and scary. Kelsey was sweating in fear when he demanded his things.

The man didn't work alone. Two more surrounded Kelsey, but they had different weapons. One had chains and red glasses over his eyes while the other had a gun and a hat for his brown hair. They were scary. But they weren't merely as scary as the man behind them…

Tall, black, pointy ears…What is that thing? It looked like a man but it didn't have hair or eyes, just pointy black ears and white slanted eyes. It looked like Dracula but with a symbol of a bat on its grey shirt. It couldn't be. Kelsey was never lucky his whole life; such a thing to appear to him in his darkest hour was incredible. The thing he was staring at was indeed…Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first chapter I got help. I would like to thank Kindred Spirit for writing the fight scene for me. But the debate and the part where Kelsey wakes up in a hospital was written by me. I also had to do some editing for the small mistakes Kindred Spirit made. Thank you. **

XXX

Time was non-existent no one moved...at least Kelsey didn't. His body became immobile rooted to the ground as his eyes were transfixed on the black figure before him. What did he have in his hands a bag full of harmless groceries and... yep he was dead.

His throat was dry yet he found himself oddly composed in the situation he found himself in. swallowing, he spoke, setting down his bag...if he timed it right.

"Gentlemen... he began cautiously raising his hand toward the larger man with the gun and hat...then at Batman... "We can all just-"

Suddenly Kelsey tensed in his spot as a quick action of foot meeting pavement sent the dark knight propelling into the air. The writer watched wide eyed as the vigilante briefly transformed into the symbol everyone feared in this city.

Then everything slowed as he became acutely away of the barrel of the gun pointed deathly close against the nape of his neck... so many things happened in a mill-second it was an astonishing. The finger pulled the trigger releasing the bullet, the gun went flying into unknown street drain a few feet away and Kelsey was knocked flat on the ground like a soldier would do for a comrade on a battlefield.

The ringing in his ears was enough to send him for a loop if he just stayed down and let these guys go at it he might be able to get away. Lifting his head he saw Batman grab hold of a street light, swing around and hit his opponent hard in the stomach making him stumble back into a garbage can.

_"Yes! he can do this! He can get-"_ Than alarm bells rang out in his head as he was effortlessly picked up by the back of his suit. His brain couldn't even comprehend what was happening next as another hand grabbed him by the neck and forced him to look in the eyes of his imminent death.

He was massive. The tubes running from his head and the mask alone sent chills down his spine...NO! He wasn't going to die like this he couldn't he wouldn't!

He heard a sharp whistle go through the air then the man yell in pain but it did not fall him. Kelsey blinked as he felt tears come to his eyes and his vison blur as the grip tighten around his neck. Another whistle then a yell and a grunt as Batman latched on to the other's back.

"Let go of him Bane!"

_"Bane?"_ Kelsey thought...Arkham he remembered that name...seen it in his research.

Then the release happened but it wasn't without pain as he was flung harshly through the air and he hit the pavement hard. His head smacking against the wall of a building as his vision fade the last thing he saw was a red cape come into view and then darkness...

XXX

" So you make these heroes out to be an icon, but you say one of them attacked you?" Asked Lizzie who put his hand on his head and laughed.

" I don't know what happened," said Kelsey. " When I woke up there was a metal boomerang shaped like a bat in my leg and a giant hole in my pectoral muscles…it was amazing I wasn't dead. The police thought I was dead when they saw me and took me to the morgue. It was a good thing one of them noticed me or I might of not made it."

" But what your saying is…you blame the Batman for it? Do you blame Batman for it?"

" No. It was something no one could save me from. Superman couldn't even fight three guys and saved me from Bane at the same time."

" Yes…I read your book. In your book it said…Starling City and Gotham City were all towns trapped in a permanent depression and so far no one but Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen have done anything to help their cities. That was a nice thing to say about two billionaire playboys. Do you think those playboys are better supporters of this city than this league of super fighters?"

" People have been giving money to people since people could distinguish between the rich and the poor. These as you call them super fighters have only been around for ten years. Comic books are no longer fiction and the so far the Justice League have used their powers to stop bad guys like that cat hybrid, that ghost looking Superman, and metal robots disguised as humans."

" You say they have superpowers? Should they have these so-called powers? I mean superpowers isn't something anyone should have. I asked for superpowers every year at Christmas and not once have I ever gotten any powers. No super strength, no super speed, not even the power to concentrate at school."

" I don't know how they got their super powers, some of it is just a matter of what species they are. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado are not human. Neither is Superman. Some say he too is an alien."

" But Green Lantern appears to be human. People are wondering if they can get their hands on that ring he always uses."

" That's not important. What's important is you generalizing every person who wears a mask, cape, or flies around as the threat. Sure, it's a little crazy, but that's beside the point—"

" I think you should back off and stop fighting for these super heroes. There's no place here or anywhere for them. All they do is cause good people to turn into villains. Every villain is a victim of these superheroes. We only had regular villains. Villains that mug you on the street and take your money. We weren't at war like this."

" No, but to finish a war we used the Atomic Bomb."

" Are you a pacifist? The Japanese would never surrender because they had something called religion and faith. Plutonian and uranium are what make the Atomic Bombs; I'm sure you studied it. And if it wasn't her that bomb million more lives would be lost or worse. Where were your heroes then?"

" _After me," _Kelsey thought. " _I told him what happened between me and Batman. Batman wasn't the only member I came face to face with. That's only half of the story. No one must know what happened since the incident. No one…"_

XXX

Everyone likes to complain they are in pain. Everyone likes to think a headache is a tumor before taking an aspirin. Everyone likes to say their having a stroke because their arm won't move. Tuberculosis is sickness. Cancer is a sickness. What Kelsey felt when he woke up…resumption. His body trying to start again after previously stopping.

Kelsey woke up in a hospital. There were no flowers, no gifts, no anything for his recovery. Did his parents and siblings know he was in a hospital? Kelsey felt good for some reason. He felt really good. This good feeling was coming from his leg and his heart.

What he saw would scar a man who lost his foot or a man who had his own hand sliced open. He saw a big Band-Aid on his right leg. It was taped with very small tape lines. That wasn't the scary part. When Kelsey opened his shirt he didn't see his skin or anything that looked remotely like flesh. He saw…metal in his body. Metal covering up a big hole that went through his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey couldn't count the days he stayed in the hospital. Most of his stay he was bedridden and sedated for medication. On average he would consider his average hours awake an hour maybe even two. The doctors were going out of their way to keep him alive and from what Kelsey overhead before being sedated; he wasn't the one paying for it.

Kelsey felt nothing. He still had feelings of anger and depression inside of him but he didn't feel any pain. No pain in his arms, legs, or even chest. This metal thing in his stomach was taking the pain away. Or maybe it was just the drugs Kelsey was given while he was already unconscious. There were still no letters or even gifts in his room. He was beginning to think this was a prison instead of a hospital. Kelsey wondered if the people at Arkham feel this way every day. The lunatics there never had television. Kelsey was just going through the channels every thirty seconds because daytime TV sucks.

After skipping through the Looney Tunes channel he stopped at a debate. The debate was between two people. One was trying to speak for those heroes calling themselves the Justice League and the other was opposed to the Justice League. Kelsey put his remote down and watched.

" In just one night five of the biggest drugs dealers are behind bars," the man fighting for the Justice League said. Five drug dealers was pretty small to the number of drug dealers in Gotham City.

" Yes, from a man dressed like Robin Hood. What's next, the next hero looks like Cinderella?" The man opposing the Justice League said. Kelsey heard the only member who dresses like Robin Hood would be Green Arrow.

"What matters is the streets are cleaner now that drug dealers are behind bars and parents are no longer scared for their children's safety. " There will always be more drug dealers, Kelsey thought grabbing the remote to change the channel, but the man immediately gave a big statement.

" It's easy to point blame at the drug dealers, but the real fault comes from the people who buy their drugs. They don't have to use their drugs. They can burn them, bury them, and even throw them into the woods. Drug dealers are people who need money and these people are putting these men in jail just because some people need drugs?"

"Drug dealers want people to use their drugs because addiction means money to them. They kill people with their products and where are they at their funerals? Selling more drugs. If this Robin Hood looking character didn't show up and fire an arrow through the legs of all these drug dealers, how many more would die? This is semantics."

"All your saying is these people had an ultimatum: either die from drugs or wait until a Robin Hood character showed up. People have been doing drugs before this character arrived and they'll keep doing it because they're at fault."

Kelsey understood how people can never seem to just not get angry when someone is telling them something. One time he wanted to tell his Dad some actor was an alcoholic. This was an actor who played in his favorite TV show. Before his father finally asked for proof he just yelled at him about how not all actors are alcoholics. So Kelsey had to finish it by throwing the newspaper article in his face. No more yelling came out of him. Instead of newspapers a man in a brown suit stepped between them.

"Okay, we're out of time. But next time we will continue for our first half."

Kelsey remembered this was the same show he turned on yesterday and the day before that. He was flabbergasted by this sudden debate on the Dan Vitaman show. It was usually just funny videos and people going on to talk about their ideas. The nurse soon arrived to change Kelsey's pillow. She was thin with no freckles or scars on her body, but short red hair and purple lipstick. She was holding a big pillow.

"Still watching this show?" Dan Vitaman was going to the part where he shows funny videos. She shook her head. The next thing she did was change Kelsey's pillow. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

She giggled and leaved. Kelsey was alone once again. He didn't feel like watching the comedy videos. They were rubbish. Every one of them wasn't even funny unless you include the one with the gold ball popping out of the lake. Kelsey switched to the news.

"Chaos here in Gotham City as a high speed chase goes through all of Gotham," a male Caucasian reporter's voice was heard in a video of a police car chasing a white car. No one was shooting yet. " In pursuit of the car are two of Gotham's finest police officers Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. Still no sign of the Batman, but he's been known never to come out in the day."

Their cars turned around three times before a man in the white car stuck his head out. His hair was long orange and he was wearing a purple hat on his head. In his arms was a M60. The police were too close to the car to back away from the gun. When the man fired he missed as they swerved out of the way. The police crashed and lost their man.

"Wait. I have word that someone is flying down from the sky. That's right, someone not 'something'."

The news reporter was speaking of course about Superman. Superman was the opposite of Batman. He came out mostly during the day, stealth wasn't his strong suit, and he had powers instead of gadgets. The robbers had no chance of escaping Superman's clutches. Superman flew down from the sky and stopped the car robbery by lifting them into the air. The robbers kept shooting at Superman but they only bounced off like they were water pistols. Superman carried them to the police station and dropped them. Not from very high height, he had a rule against killing people. The next thing the robbers knew they were surrounded by police officers.

Superman was amazing. He was everyone's favorite superhero. No one had debates about Superman. If you did anything bad he would stop you but he wouldn't hurt you unless you were super powered in any way. He was so strong he could lift a plane with his hands. He also wasn't camera shy. After the robbers were arrested Superman actually talked to the news reporter right in front of a camera.

" Superman. Thank you for stopping that car robbery, but what brings you to Gotham City?"

"I'm here looking for an old friend but I had to do something while your city was in trouble," Superman said. He sounded very modest.

" So noble of you to protect us. You are either a good alien or a great hero. Metropolis is lucky to have you. "

Kelsey turned off the TV. Over and over again he thought about what made people heroes. What makes people important was more like it. Is it dying to help the world that makes someone a hero? Was it people helping the police that make them heroes. Kelsey thought it was having those powers that made them heroes.

_" People think Superman is a great hero. No way is he human. Maybe it's best that he's not human. Humans can't save everyone." _

Kelsey decided to look at his hand because it was the only proof he had of his pain. His arm looked smaller and smaller every day. Was it him not getting enough nutrition or was it just the medicine. Kelsey felt nothing. He then started to twitch uncontrollably. Something was moving inside him and then it showed itself. It was black with bones sticking out and then solidified red. Kelsey screamed and the nurse ran in.

"What's wrong?!"

The nurse has to hold Kelsey down because he's crying. Kelsey had never seen such a terrifying sight in his life. In his horror he looked into the nurses eyes and sees them sparkle. Her amber eyes looked beautiful right now. Kelsey decided he liked them but couldn't stop screaming to tell her. That's when the doctor showed up.

"Sanna, what is it?" He questioned. The nurse, Sanna, was still pressing down on him.

"The patient is having a nervous breakdown. Help me calm him down."

The nurse and the doctor worked together to keep him down. It was harder than it looked. Kelsey had newfound strength that could lift an ox. He kept pushing them off and they had to jump back on top of him. The only thing that calmed Kelsey down was looking at his arm and seeing it was back to normal.

"Have you finally calmed down?" The doctor asked Kelsey. He nodded his head. "Good. I know this is hard to understand but you lost your organs and had to have a transplant. Most of your organs were replaced with donors. Now the cost of these operations were very expensive, but someone paid for your operation.

Who, Kelsey wanted to ask but felt he already knew. This someone was a stranger who felt guilty about him almost dying so he paid for surgery. It had to be someone with a lot of money. In Gotham the people here can work every second of their lives and never make that kind of cash. Health care wasn't even allowed in the hospital.

"Here's the strange part. He paid for your entire operation in cash. He paid it upfront in an envelope before you were even injured. He said he was going to bring in someone who won't survive with replacement organs. And he used a fake ID."

Someone with a lot of money: Bruce Wayne. He was the richest man in the whole city. Why he paid for his surgery must be he saw him get stabbed. But the only ones there were him and…Batman. Kelsey understood perfectly well.

" _Bruce Wayne is Batman." _


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsey against doctors' advice signed himself out of the hospital. The doctors and nurses didn't want him to leave because he still needed to recover from his operation and they didn't have to be psychiatrists to know that Kelsey was deeply depressed, he yelled at them so loud the entire hospital could hear him and after that he only had a sad look like a dead fish.

Kelsey couldn't operate heavy machinery anymore so he called a cab to take him to Wayne Manor. Kelsey never told anyone in the hospital he was going to Wayne Manor because people were scared of going there. On the streets Bruce Wayne was just another billionaire people liked to write newspaper articles about but in his house he was creepy like a bat. People in Gotham City, the police, even the mayor weren't allowed in unless they had made an appointment. Kelsey didn't make an appointment to meet with Wayne, but he had to see him. Why? Kelsey had no idea. He wanted to know if Wayne was the one who paid for his operation or not.

" That will be $43,55," the taxi driver said holding his hand out to Kelsey.

" Here's your money," Kelsey said handing the money to the cabbie. The cabbie raised his hat and smiled before he almost drove away. " Stay here and keep the car running. I'll be right back."

A cabbie never asked how long a person was going to be when their asked to keep the car running. The longer the passenger was the more money they made. It was the cabbie's lucky day. Kelsey couldn't run because of his operation, and he could barely talk. Twenty-four hours every day he felt like a zombie compared to everyone.

Kelsey knocked on an hold gold handle connected to the door. After three knocks a man, the butler, answered the door. He was middle aged with an arrow-tip of a mustache, shaven black hair, a butler uniform that looked like it was from the 60's, and he had big blue eyes.

" Can I help you?" The butler said raising one eyebrow.

" I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."

" Did you make an appointment to see Master Wayne?"

" No but I…"

" Are you a reporter or his doctor?"

" No. I am a licensed psychiatrist and an author on human psychology."

" I'm sorry but Master Wayne doesn't need a book published or someone to tell him how he's feeling. I've been his butler for over twenty years and he hasn't opened up to me."

" And who are you?"

" My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I've been in the Wayne family before Master Bruce was even born."

" Hi Alfred. My name is Kelsey Gilpin. I would like to talk to talk to Mr. Wayne about something I think he should see." Kelsey pulled up his shirt and showed Alfred his metal implant. It was surrounded by red abrasions. It was scary showing Kelsey this to the butler because it reminded Kelsey how different he was from people. The butler didn't seem impressed by it.

" I'm sure whatever surgery you had Master Wayne had nothing to do with it. I can pay for your cab ride but you have to leave."

" Would it mean anything if I told you my first two books published didn't sell very well and just fell off the shelves?"

" No," Alfred said bluntly.

" If you don't let me see Bruce Wayne..." Kelsey didn't want to say this to the butler but he was in desperate need of attention. " I will tell the whole world he's Batman—"

The butler grabbed Kelsey's neck before he could finish his sentence. He was strong for a butler and fast. He had Kelsey completely trapped with no way of escaping. Kelsey could feel his arms breaking as the butler squeezed the bones in his arm.

" I don't know what you mean. Master Bruce is not this vigilante Bat—"

" It's alright, Alfred." A man said behind the butler.

The butler was still squeezing Kelsey but he let up after hearing the voice of someone he knew. He was a man in his mid-forties with raven black hair, black bath robes with his name embedded in gold strings, and a big chin. He looked really big for someone with a lot of money. Was he strong like this before or after he became someone who terrorized killers, drug dealers, and sometimes actual super villains.

" Come inside."

Kelsey walked inside the manor. The butler glared at him. Kelsey acted friendly to the butler and tried to smile. When that didn't work he tried to give the butler a fist bump. He didn't fist bump him back so Kelsey fist bump himself.

Inside Kelsey saw a big staircase made of real wood and a red carpet. It must have reached to at least four floors. Kelsey walked around until he found a big screen TV with a game console connected to it. Kelsey heard Bruce Wayne adopted a son named Dick Grayson, the son of acrobatics. When Dick grew older he left for a place called Bludhaven. Why he didn't bring his video games with him or why they haven't sold it could either be Mr. Wayne adopted a strong affection for video games or Dick Grayson still visited this place.

" Master Wayne has paid your cab," the butler Alfred said. Kelsey could hear the tensing of Alfred's jaw. He seemed to be against his master's actions. " He asked me to drive you home."

" I don't live in Gotham City," Kelsey said. Alfred cracked open a smile when he heard this.

" Well if Master Wayne is this Batman you claim him to be maybe he can take you there on his flying Bat."

Bruce walked back inside the manor. " Alfred, can you bring us some wine so I can talk to our guest?" The butler walked into the kitchen going to give Bruce his wine. Bruce walked to the left to the room with expensive red chairs. Kelsey told himself he was only visiting to know if Bruce Wayne paid for his operation, but he had another reason for being here.

' _If he's Batman…he knows the Justice League. They can heal me.' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Usually I don't leave author notes in my stories because I find them to be silly but when I don't leave author notes the community thinks I stole it from someone. This is a chapter I didn't need help with and wrote it, even though I sent a chapter yesterday because I kept imaging what powers Kelsey was going to have and I was wondering what superhero people would think of him as. Guess what, he's going to be a superhero like the Marvel superheroes. Sorry you DC fans. Action is slow because chapters are short but next chapter Bruce Wayne is going to be dodging a lot of fists. **

XXX

Bruce Wayne had a big grin in his face holding a cup of hot chocolate. Kelsey was holding a cup of hot chocolate. Even though it wasn't snowing Bruce Wayne insisted that Alfred would make them hot chocolate. Most home owners gave their guests tea because it's the common hot beverage served, but he was having hot chocolate without any marshmallows.

" Are you enjoying your hot chocolate?" Bruce Wayne said, a big scoff when he said it because he could see hot chocolate on Kelsey's mouth.

" It's good. I didn't even think billionaires drank this." Kelsey said realizing his mouth had hot chocolate. He knew because Bruce Wayne's smile told him.

" Until I had children I couldn't even touch them." Kelsey stopped Bruce raising his hand in the air.

" It's not because you didn't like hot chocolate. It's because your parents died when you were young and you probably never had it." The moment Kelsey said that Alfred stepped behind Kelsey holding a cooking spoon. Alfred huffed. Kelsey was afraid Alfred would hit him if he didn't change the subject. " I'm sorry. As a psychiatrist I just feel like it's my job to know these things. I'm sorry if I upset you in any..."

It was to Kelsey's surprise that Bruce still had that grin on his face. " I'm a grown man now, I can take it." Kelsey was relieved. Bruce put down his hot chocolate and hold his hands together. " Tell me why you think I'm the Batman?"

Kelsey also put down his cup of hot chocolate. Kelsey always felt a little satisfaction when he got to explain things to people." Well the nurses told me it was someone they never knew wearing a disguise who walked in and paid for my operation in cash. I then deduced it was someone with a lot of money, someone with no imperfections. After asking people about a list of people in Gotham City who were rich...you are the only one who has donated the most money and still has enough to best any enemies. They say you even help children with no families and no experience get into college."

" I'm a little perplexed."

" Because your not this Batman?" Kelsey asked trying to privy what Bruce was going to say.

" No. Because I didn't pay for your operation."

Kelsey felt a twisting in his heart and trembled. If he didn't already have a big hole in his heart he would say one was made. " But you have to be the one who paid for the operation because your the only one who wanted to save me. Your Batman."

"What makes you think I'm the Batman?" Bruce asked.

" Your height minus those fake protrusions coming out your mask and your jaw. No one has quite that big of a jaw. Not too mention it's the only explanation as to how Bruce Wayne, Gotham's richest bachelor, is never at his company and disappears at night."

" You're using psychology on me?" Bruce asked looking Kelsey directly in his eyes. Kelsey tremble in fear when Bruce asked him that question. If he was Batman he could do things to him the law couldn't save him from.

" Yes. Also because it makes sense. When people have been dealt with enough loss they can do anything. When you were a little boy the only thing that could have saved you when you lost your parents was either seeking revenge against the man who murdered them in cold blood or finding some kind of retribution to boost an antiquated sense of morality. You couldn't save your parents but you save other people's families."

Before Kelsey could say another word Alfred walked in front of Kelsey tapping his hand on his cooking spoon." I'm afraid Master Bruce is quite busy. It's time for you to leave but be sure to come back when you're done with all this—"

" It's okay, Alfred," Bruce said putting one hand on Alfred's shoulder. " You found me out. I'm Batman."

" And the Justice League...can you contact them?" Bruce stood up and walked away from Kelsey. Behind him he could hear Kelsey whimpering to him. " You don't understand. I have this thing in my heart and as long as it is in there…I won't be treated like someone with a disability…" A small tear trickled down Kelsey's cheek. And when Kelsey cried Bruce didn't even look at him. " I will forever be heckled and hated for looking like a monster. I'm a psychologist…those kinds of feelings are what make villains." Kelsey was starting to have feelings of rage and anger rising in his blood. His vibe scared Alfred and was noticed by Bruce. " I will never be a VILLIAN!"

Alfred was silent, hushed because Kelsey spoke with a scarier voice. Bruce Wayne finally looked at Kelsey. He looked angry but at the same time he was scared. Bruce didn't understand what made him snap like that. He was blushing from his face and to his ears, he returned to being docile, and looked down when speaking to Bruce Wayne.

" I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I don't know what happened to me." Kelsey said in a humble tone. " As a psychologist it's not right for me to just lose my temper like that. My main goal is healing the minds and helping people face their fears."

When Kelsey finished talking he didn't expect Bruce Wayne to touch his chin and raise his head up. Kelsey was speechless when Bruce Wayne looked at him. He was feeling a little better.

" I'm going to contact the league."

" In your secret base where you keep your secret gadgets?"

" No. I'm calling a friend in Metropolis. He's the super hero Superman." He laughed as he asked Kelsey his question," Can you guess what his secret identity is?"

" Just contact the league, please!"

" Alfred, there's some cookies we need to get rid of. Give some to Kelsey."

Bruce walked up the stairs and Alfred went to the kitchen. Kelsey was left alone in this big house with no one to talk too. Bored, he walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. It was the only thing in this house that he could be careful around. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, a sudden thought raced through Kelsey's head.

_This isn't you. This is your halo, your gift. And you want to take that away. Bruce Wayne is only helping you because he fears you." _

" This isn't my voice! Who's talking to me?!" Kelsey screamed out loud holding his head. A dark voice whispered scary thoughts into his mind.

" **It's normal for your species to seek help, but that won't do. If you're going to be a Bodhead Man you need to see what you are**..." Kelsey opened his eyes when bright light blinded him. He saw a reflection in the window—not his—tall with bony hands, a black cape, red head and green eyes. He grabbed Kelsey and shouted, " INSIDE!"

Kelsey couldn't see. All he saw was a white room with walls and a lamp camouflaged by its white color. Suddenly, that man he saw in the mirror appeared. He seemed familiar, like Kelsey saw him before, but where he saw him was too dark for him to see.

" Batman attacked you when he was supposed to protect you." Pain went back inside Kelsey's body. He screamed like a gorilla beating his hands against his chest, his skin in both his arms was peeled off. " You will say the Justice League want what's best for everyone but you will fight against them." The pain went in Kelsey's legs, peeled off like his arms. " You are a Bodhead Man and it's time to show your real FACE."

Kelsey's vision returned...his memories were gone. All he saw was Batman stabbing his batarang in his leg, Bruce Wayne dressed as Batman without the mask, and Batman smiling sinisterly after stabbing him. All he saw was the fake memory of Batman attacking him and calling him a "villain"; the last of his skin was peeled away from his body.

" Kelsey!" Bruce shouted to a Kelsey who forgot Batman was a friend.

Kelsey was gone. His skin was peeled over the floor. His top half was his muscular system, the meat in his body the skin covered, and forming over his body from his legs was blood moving and solidifying as it reached his upper torso. When Kelsey turned around the blood reached his head covering his entire body. His body was solid blood and his eyes were emerald green...staring ferociously at Bruce like he had some kind of vendetta. It wasn't Kelsey's appearance that made _Batman _a smart and fierce member of the Justice League shudder. It was his loud voice screaming his name before he charged.

" BATMAN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is. A fight between Bruce Wayne and Kelsey. I know some of you are expecting Bruce to get into his bat suit and fight Bruce, but I asked author Kindred Spirits for a fight scene and he thought it would be better if Bruce Wayne didn't have a suit and just got beaten up by Kelsey. Thank you Kindred Spirit for this fight scene. I will contact you definitely in the next one. Please read and review. **

XXX

Bruce was rarely caught off guard. The last thing he expected when he came to the writers aid was to be flying into his ceiling only to be be swung in the air like a discos smashing and then crashing through the wall and smacking hard in the hallway.

His mind barely registering what was happening. He became aware of plaster debris and wood decorating his back and head. Surely this wasn't coming from the man he was just talking to moments before.

Almost on cue he felt hands snatch him by the back and sent him flying down the hallway into the foyer and into the grand staircase.  
Bruce blinked looking up to see Kelsey morph infront of him. Wide eyed, the billionaire had seen this power before...but how? how could not have seen the signs?

Quickly using the tools surrounding him. he tool hold of the broken railing gripping it hard in his hands. Kelsey let out a primal yell. His hands were going for the man jugular. Bruce ran up the stairs jumping for the large chandilar landing on the floor.

He faced the man.

"Kelsey. Snap out of it!" he ordered ducking out of the way as the man launched himself at Bruce.

Bruce dove out of the way rolling across the floor. he lifted his head to find his opponent was gone!

Bruce cursed. glancing around him Bruce scanned the area his training kicking into gear, something caught his eye above him looking up he flipped backwards several times. landing on his feet he threw the railing in time lodging it straight into the writers right shoulder.

Kesley let out a strangled scream staggering back on his feet. Bruce panted, then his heart stopped as he watched kelsey rip it out of his shoulder the injury rapidly healing before his eyes.

Not good!

Kelsey returned the favour punching the weapon back at Bruce who barely dodged it. he let out a gasp as it tore flesh away from his thigh. Then he felt hands grip around the back of his throat as he received several blows to his kidneys.

He collapsed to his knees trying to get his breath. He had to think he kicked out his legs swing it knocking kelsey to the floor giving him time to run to the secret entrance to his cave. Just around the corner into the lounge to the book shelf not hard to do...right?  
Run Bruce...Run!

Struggling to his feet Bruce half stubbled have ran to his target. Getting momentum with every step but was once more met with his enemy before him. Not giving it another thought He ran using the pillar before him he got enough height to propel himself to do a round house kick directly at Kelsey's head but he soon found himself meeting air...crack! and then lights out!

XXX

" **_Master Bruce._**"

Bruce Wayne woke up with a headache that challenged the one he got from Brainiac. He arose to see his butler, caretaker, guardian, and friend Alfred staring directly into his eyes. Bruce's eyes were squinting. The light from the ceiling felt like the opposite of Clark's heat vision. Bruce stubbed back to his feet, but collapsed against the wall.

" Master Bruce. You need rest," said Alfred.

" W-What happened to Kelsey?" Bruce asked rubbing his forehead.

" If you mean the guest who transformed into a mutant...he walked right through your wall."

" So he's gone?"

" Not quite. You told me to put a tracer on him so you could monitor him in case he went to the police or stayed in Gotham City. I put it in his drink."

" Good work, Alfred." Bruce gave Alfred a weak smile. His smile hurt like every bone in his body. " We have less than twenty four hours before his stomach digests it."

" May I suggest I keep track of his whereabouts and you take time to rest?"

" No. I can find him on my own..." Bruce felt like his tibia was going to shatter. The pain was too great even for Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Alfred grabbed hold of Bruce's arms and walked with him up the stairs. They had to walk over a few nails and debris laying on the floor. What happened to the stairs was nothing like what happened in the kitchen and living room. The mansion looked like it had gone through a gun battle. Surely if the press found out about it Bruce would lie about having a big party and pay strippers to say they attended that party. Right now all Bruce could do was sleep.

" Alfred," said Bruce.

" Yes."

" I need you to contact Oliver in Starling City. Telling him to keep a close watch on a Kelsey Gilpin."

" Will you study him to make up an antidote?"

" There is no antidote for him. Didn't you see him Alfred." Bruce was starting to sound delirious so Alfred stopped walking to hear what he had to say. " That was his own blood and it was coating his body. Somehow something burned away his skin and replaced it with his blood. If he was to lose those powers..."

Bruce lost consciousness. Alfred didn't hear the rest to know what Bruce was speaking about. He told himself out loud what he meant.

" He could die?"


	8. Chapter 8

**There was suppose to be a fight scene this chapter but the person who helps me write them, Kindred Spirit, she hasn't replied back. Well I think the chapter is better without a fight scene. Please read and review. **

XXX

Kelsey shuddered remembering that awful day when his body became nothing more than blood and solid plasma. He walked around town, everyone was screaming at him, they were mortified by his appearance. To them he was a horrible mutation about to become a new villain. He didn't get the Justice League to fight him, he got the police. The police, people who were paid to uphold peace and justice, didn't seem to show Kelsey justice when they shot him with their police pistols. It was a good thing Kelse's body had some enhanced dexterity from his blood become dry and solid meaning the bullets didn't hurt him. The police chased him through an alleyway...

Nothing happened.

Kelsey was alive now and still going on show's like this because he needed money after finding it hard to go to his psychology office and write a next book. They paid Kelsey to try to break the unstoppable unbending journalist Izzie Ta.

Kelsey only got half—he couldn't beat the unbeatable man with a debate.

Kelsey didn't like to show it but his eyes were glinting with the delight of fighting people in debates. Battle of the superior minds. Sure he lost but he wasn't dumb walking in front of those cameras and he was feeling smarter walking out. Kelsey had a problem on his way out. Someone was standing in the way to the door because they were signing autographs. It was the hero of the Justice League who had the name Gold in his name; Booster Gold the supposedly future hero come back to help save the world. He wore gold sunglasses, had light blond hair, gold gloves, gold pants, surprisingly a blue shirt and a part of his suit emblazed with a black star.

Kelsey blinked and stared at the golden suit nut job. It was his understanding that members of the Justice League tried to stay away from the press. If Izzie saw this hero signing autographs it would only give him more material about how the Justice League are a big joke.

" Hello, Kelsey." He was too late. Izzie already saw the golden suit member signing autographs. He scowled and then he breathed in the back of Izzie's neck. " First they give autographs the next thing they'll do is ask us for money and valuables. Is this really the people we call heroes?"

This man, no. He seemed like someone who just became a member so he could find some glory. He could hide his true intentions to most people, but not to a psychiatrist like Kelsey.

Kelsey had to wave his hands in the air to stop Booster Gold and his sidekick Skeet from signing his head. It was extraordinary how anyone could get powers in the future—the place Booster Gold claims to be from. Kelsey opened the door when he heard a loud scream.

" AGHHHHHH!"

Kelsey immediately ran out the door looking for the girl. Booster Gold didn't follow him until his _"_fans" told him about the screaming. Booster Gold went in the opposite direction from where the screaming was coming from. Kelsey got out first and saw a man with dreadlocks wearing a brown coat sporting a unwonted look of evil. He was holding a knife to a girl with short mahogany hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue coat with a yellow scarf. The mugger was holding a knife in his hand. He was trying to rob the girl with the ribbon around her neck.

" The bag!" He shouted threatening her with his knife. She panicked holding twenty five dollars out.

" This is all the money I have," she said. Whether the man in the dreadlocks believed her meant she could leave.

" I said the bag!"

" Get away from her!" It was the stupidest thing Kelsey said. The man with the knife turned around and glared at him. The women stared at him and shook her head. ' _You shouldn't have said that, you stupid bastard.' _

The mugger turned around to look at Kelsey. He took stepped closer to Kelsey...the woman ran away screaming for the police. The man was crazy and took out a gun he pointed at her...Kelsey grabbed his arm trying to pull his arm away from shooting her.

" You better let go of me if you know what's good for you!"

" Andre Ku." The mugger calmed down. Kelsey said his name. " It's me, Doctor Gilpin. I was your psychiatrist."

" You...I hated you!"

" You were suppressing your anger for too long and this is what it accumulated in your body, more rage. You don't have to be a villain. Stealing is not a good thing to do, but if you give me the gun we can forget this whole—"

Kelsey had his hand on Andre's gun about to take it away from him...it was to his horror that Booster Gold appeared before him. It was the most unconventional arrival any super hero could make.

" Stop in the name of Booster Gold. I am the hero of the future. If you don't let that hostage go I will have to take action."

" He's not taking me hostage," said Kelsey. " I'm trying to—"

The blood in Kelsey's system increased four times faster than the average human blood system. His adrenaline level also increased. This was all true became a man sporting a red cape could see it with his veracious eyesight. Andre was going to shot Booster Gold. Kelsey didn't know anything about Booster Gold, but he was no Superman. Whether he could stop a bullet was uncertain.

He jumped in front of the gun and took the bullet for Booster Gold. The bullet went through the right side of his chest. The moment the gun was fired Booster Gold flew over Kelsey, dived down and shot a fist through Andre's chin. Andre was pushed down and captured by Booster Gold, but Kelsey's tribulation was caused by Booster Gold and his actions causing not antics but devastation.

" Don't worry, young man. Booster Gold will take you to a hospital." Booster Gold ran towards Kelsey trying to save him before he bled out.

Booster Gold was stopped by a man who hid in the shadows. His body suit reflected the color of the shade. He had red fangs dripping with purple saliva and his eyes were red, spinning around with white circles like Count Vertigo's Vertigo effect. Instead of inducing dizziness like Count Vertigo's effect it induced fear to Booster Gold. So much fear he stepped back instead of helping a scared citizen.

Everyone walked out of their buildings to see what the commotion was about. To complicate matters Bruce Wayne showed with a needle in a box. It was suppose to put Kelsey asleep until he or a real doctor figured out how to cure him.

The scary thing on top of Kelsey looked down to see how he was holding up. Kelsey's blood was sucking into his wound and his skin was turning red; the arms were starting first. The create pressed his claws against his chest.

" Not yet. They can't see you change just yet."

The creature raised his curtain and disappeared with Kelsey. Bruce tried to stop this creature from taking Kelsey away. He was unsuccessful. This was more than a minor setback for Bruce Wayne...it could be the beginning of another maniacal villain.

' _He's going to come back to kill me.' _


	9. Chapter 9

Kelsey knew what evil was. He sees it from Metropolis when great beings fly over the city and scare people. When the thing with the cape touched him he felt like his head was ready to explode. There was a gleam in Kelsey's eyes, red. When he opened his eyes every color of the visible spectrum flashed in his eyes. The colors hurt, angry emotions reminding him of people and things he knew.

The color black was Kelsey's encounter with Bane; the night that changed his life. Yellow was the egocentric Booster Gold who nearly got him killed when Kelsey was stabbed...Kelsey wondered if this place was where people go when they die. The other colors were from times before and after he knew about the Justice League. Purple reminded him of lilacs Kelsey was going to watch grow. The day they were suppose to grow bullies stepped on them. Blue reminded him of the sea and all its inhabitants...he flinched when it looked like a shark was coming after him! Green reminded him of the plants he keeps in his apartment and how slowly they begin to die. Every color was an unhappy memory to him. His memories rapidly moved with him feeling like he was having a seizure or an aneurism.

The lights flashed out. Kelsey couldn't see any color but black. The entire room was black but he could see just like he was walking in the middle of the day. What kind of darkness was this? Kelsey pondered things he tried to make sense of the darkness, but none of them really worked. What also didn't make sense was seeing the long haired brunette, amazon woman in the Justice League with the strength of Superman, speed of a cheetah, bracelets that could reflect bullets and laser beams, and a lasso that could make any human, extraterrestrial, or humanoid tell her their secrets through honesty. Her outfit was also what every man wanted his wife to wear to bed, but it didn't make her look any less of an important member of the Justice League. Kelsey's patient's even exposed having sexual dreams with Black Canary, Huntress, Power Girl, Star Girl, Vixen, and Hawkgirl. Some even said they had the same dreams about female villains dressed in costume who have belittled, attacked, and almost killed them.

" I'm not Wonder Woman," the person who looked like Wonder Woman said. That was clear to Kelsey from believing he was dead. A red ring moved up her body. She changed from Wonder Woman into the bald headed green martian with the blue cape and yellow eyes with no iris's Martian Manhunter. " I am a native of a world of many things far more advanced from your earth. I'm also a shapeshifter, a being who can metamorphosis my body." The being grabbed his cape and bowed. It was o that instant his head changed into the small green hair and completely white skin of the Joker. Raising his face Kelsey saw lipstick red as blood on his mouth.

" I'm not this shapeshifter," he said in Joker's loud mocking laughter. " That shapeshifter is like _this _face, a joke. What I hate about that shapeshifter is he's in the Justice League. And guess what, you are going to help me."

" W-Who are you?" Kelsey stammered.

The Joker's face started to melt like wax to heat. What came out was a skull colored black. The inside of the black skull was a fireball. Skin started forming around him like a starfish on someone's face. His skull head started to make a human face; Kelsey couldn't believe the face he was looking at. This face was completely identical to his own. This face looked like Kelsey's.

" I'm you from another world."

Kelsey was surprised in two ways. First, he was thinking how him from another world was dark and evil. Second, whatever world this Kelsey came from he decided to hate it. Kelsey touched his face ten times a day. If he touched his face he could see if they felt the same. They may be from different worlds but their faces couldn't be that different. Kelsey got in to touch him but his other world's face turned into a bug-eyed scary teeth face creature. The person he was recognized as was Killer Moth. But his face turned into Kelsey's face after Kelsey backed away from him.

" I don't like people touching me. It's true I'm you, but in my world we are completely different. Can you tell me why?"

" In your world more people have powers but most of them are good. You were bored with your world so you escaped to this world. You probably brought other people from your world here. After that you wanted to get my help. You wanted me to have powers like yours so you transferred some of that blood in your system into me and paid for my surgery because in your word your probably very rich, hence how you can do all this stuff. But you can't just waltz in this world and do that. You could have killed me." That was Kelsey's hypothesis. It looked like his claims were right.

" That wasn't the case. In my world your just as clean as me. Well not clean because you still enjoy the meaty taste of hamburgers. I didn't just give you blood without thinking. I have the conscience to test my experiments on myself before injecting them into _other _people."

Kelsey walked towards his other world self. He had a sad look on his face, tears dripping from his eyes. Other world Kelsey thought he was going to cry, his other world self hit him in the face. Kelsey's fist glance off his other self chin. Other Kelsey grabbed him and threw him down hard. Kelsey didn't even knew he was standing on the ground by the way it hurt like falling off a bike.

The other world Kelsey looked down at his other world's face. He thought he was going to punch his face so hard he would break his teeth. His world world self smiled.

" Every part of you is like me. You are oscillating and you're angry like-"

Kelsey accidentally burped on his other world self. His other self didn't like the taste of what Kelsey was eating. In his world he could never eat the stuff Kelsey consumes.

" I'm sorry. I was breathing so fast I just burped out of reflex. But you know...I've had enough of this. I have been thrown, stabbed, and had surgery on trying to write about heroes...I will not follow some shapeshifter probably demon who wants me to kill the people who are saving the world."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kindred Spirit didn't help me write this chapter but after I'm done with it I am going to show it to Kindred Spirit. It will be so cool to have a fight scene written by my friend. I had friends here but their gone and I'm happy for Kindred Spirits help. Please read and review. **

**XXX**

Kelsey's alternate world self masked its face in shadows. Kelsey could no longer see his other worlds face, only the yellow eyes glowing. Kelsey put his hands down and begged for forgiveness.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but your plan is completely asinine. Fighting a league of super powered humans, robots, and creatures is not a well done plan. Your not thinking straight."

" Am I not thinking straight or are you the one who is not thinking straight?" Kelsey's other self pointed out. " Like the mother of the boy run over by a drunk driver on Halloween...a boy who dressed like Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender...were you thinking straight when you told her to watch videos of her son before the accident and let what happened go? She hanged herself because she felt the world couldn't go on without her son. What did you say when her widower husband came to your door?"

" I-I..." That was a horrible moment in Kelsey's life; it was a mistake that took two lives and sentenced a good man to twenty-five years in prison. " I said the grief was already too much for her because of what that drunk driver did."

" But that wasn't the truth, was it? You lied and because of your lie the driver was shot and killed before he made it to the trial. The husband is now in jail for twenty three more years. That's what happened. Your life for being the nice guy. In my world she moved on and the driver's in a place where he's alive...barely. Do you know how things turned out better in my world than here? I tell her bad things happen and she should just live with it."

Kelsey felt like his mind was self-exploding. Kelsey from another world put his hand over Kelsey's face generating some kind of vibration inside his head. The vibrations were like tremors inside the ground. Then the vibrations made Kelsey feel tired.

Kelsey feel asleep. The only thing Kelsey could do was sleep while two voices were speaking. One was his other world self and the second was a female.

" Is he ready for the mission?" She asked.

" I haven't broken through to him. He possessed something I never had. He cares about the heroes the Justice League. I have to take him deeper to the heroes of the Justice League and show him what I was raised to know. With his distractions the Justice League. I have to take him deeper to the heroes of the Justice League and show him what I was raised to know. With his distractions the Justice League will be finished."

" I love you."

XXX

Kelsey woke up seeing the most terrifying villain. Did it want to eat him? It took Kelsey a near fatal heart attack to learn it was only his reflection he was looking at. His skin was exposed muscle system and his face looked like his skull but had long extensions of his hair.

He wasn't looking through a mirror. His reflection was him staring at a glass bowl while he was on a sandy terrain. Where was he and why did his other world self put him here. At first Kelsey thought he was a desert of some kind but when he looked around he saw trees. He was in some forest. When did life get so complicated? Kelsey used to believe arguing on TV was the hardest part of his life.

**_" You have completely distorted the name of the Justice League. Their not people who break into people's house, slit their throats and run out with their money-they help keep bad people from doing that."_**

**_" Justice League is propaganda. The human world is safer without them around. Wherever they came from they should just go home and if they were born in their cities they should stay in their cities getting what we call jobs."_**

**_" Send them home? No one is forcing them to stay here? Threats come all the way from other planets for genocide and who stops them? The Justice League. We wouldn't even be alive today having this stupid debate without them."_**

Kelsey stood by what he said. Without the Justice League there would be nothing left of the human race. People like to blame heroes for their mistakes because they were the only ones who did anything to help people. He didn't blame them for making mistakes. It wasn't like any of them had the power to see into the future or sense something was going to happen.

Then suddenly a man with fire for hair fly over Kelsey. His dark chin was the only sign that he was human. Kelsey knew this man from the Justice League. His memory wasn't too sure because he wasn't a member who made a name for himself like Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman. But Kelsey was sure the name of the superhero was Firestorm.

Kelsey couldn't remember all the members of the Justice League. There were so many members. It was like when Kelsey was in a hockey team. His hockey teacher had half hour speeches so he would make up superheroes in his mind. The problem was he had hundreds of heroes he made up and he was only eight years old.

Kelsey suddenly knew what he had to do. He had to follow that Justice League member and ask him to take him back to Duana. There was family he had to speak to so he could tell them what he knows. Kelsey stumbled out of the dirt into the trees. Something came out of the bushes and pounced on him. It was big with razor sharp teeth, but it was no wolf. It was some kind of created brown creature with stegosaurus horns and a reptilian face. It was glaring at Kelsey...it saw his face...fled in terror.

' _That face...' Kelsey looked at his hands. It was red like blood and almost hissing at him like a snake. Kelsey was afraid his powers were going to turn him into a monster. ' If I go to Firestorm he's going to think I'm a monster. I need to change.' _

Kelsey was shape shifting for the second time. The first time he felt like bugs were crawling out of his body. It wasn't easy to do like Clayface or Martian Manhunter or his other world self and Kelsey promised himself he wouldn't do it unless it was completely necessary. Kelsey started, letting new layers of blood solidified over his body and squeezed his body. His eyes were bulging red as new eyes popped out of his old ones. Toenails started growing out of his legs feeling worse than fingernails ripped off by a gorilla. It was like big hands were pushing against the back of his head. This was worse than the last time he transformed.

" FIRESTORM!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank Kindred Spirit and Marripossa for helping me finish this story. It was Kindred Spirit who helped me with the fight scene and Marripossa who was my beta reader. I would say more but I'm afraid I don't know what to say next. Please read and review. **

**XXX**

Firestorm was simply on a recon mission. see something unusual report back pretty miniscule to what other members of the JL. the desert might as well be a exciting as watching hair grow.

"FIRESTORM!"

The hero stopped his flight hovering in the air. "Ok Fi maybe all this silence is killing ya, making your brain all fuzzy."  
He went to move. when...

"FIRESTORM!"

Nope he heard it that time looking around him he finally caught sigth of something he did not expect. he dove down landing a few feet from the creature.

"You rang?" he asked.

The monster advanced further without hesitating it lunged at the fire wielding hero causing him to cry out. Igniting his hands he flew upward.

"Down boy!" he released a blast of heat straight into the monsters face.

The beast let out a roar before returning an attack of his own. The hero barely dodged it before he let out another burst of flame. Then suddenly the monster lunged up at him snaring him in his grasp that sending the hero smashing down on to the ground.

Firestorm let out a groan, but quickly fought his way out of the grasp. releasing a few hard kicks to the beast face then igniting himself further he unleashed a sizzling burn to it's shoulder. Causing his enemy let out a growl.

He quickly got to his feet fists held high but his eyes widened as the injury he had delivered was quickly evaporating the skin sealing back together.

"No way." he quickly ducked as a large rock was sent flying in his direction then another causing him to fly up into the air... "What are you some kind of hybrid?"

"Come here storm so I can tear you apart." Kelsey growled out.

"Sorry but I like my limbs attached thank you very much." Firestorm answered.

Suddenly a harsh hissing sound met his ears. He turned his head to see a what looked to be a swarm that looked to be across between a hornet with batwings. Firestorm eyes widened as something zipped by him.

He looked down at the long needle. "Terrific." he muttered.

He weaved his way through the new attack releasing a few flames to the aerial enemy before zipping fast across the ground barely missing a swipe from the monster below.

"Shoot!" he said through gritted teeth zipping back up twisting in the air as he avoided the winged creatures. He suddenly let out a yelp as something hit his calf. He sent himself forward so he was behind the creatures.

He clicked on his ear piece. "Firestorm to watch tower. Need assistance...like REALLY need it... he avoided another attack from the air... "Like now would be good!"

He suddenly got an idea. Quickly coming in front of the winged creature he taunted it. "Hey! come in get me if you can!"

The creature quickly aimed it's attack at him as he swooped back down passing right in front of the monster below. This time the attack grazing the monster who yelled out in pain. which oddly enough sounded ...human.

To his astonishment he watched the monster melt away into the prone form of a...man. He quickly landed beside the figure quickly yanking behind a large boulder barely missing the attacks above. Just when the hero thought he was done for he soon found the winged monsters either being apprehended or them retreating.

Firestorm popped his head up to see the grinning face of the Flash. "You huh...need help there?"

Firestorm grinned. "You know for a fast guy you're sure slow."

The flash shook his head as he came around the boulder. "Whatev...huh whatcha got there?"

Firestorm looked back at the unconscious man. "Not exactly sure...it's confusing."

The speedster titled his head. "You know...he kind of looks like that writer."

"Writer?"

"Yeah the one in Gotham Kelsey somebody. He supports us...I think." The flash stated scratching the back of his head.

"Never heard of him..maybe we...we."

Barry turned to his comrade. "Hey you alright?"

Firestorm raised his hand but simply collapsed causing the hero to quickly catch him before he hit the ground.

"Hey...Fi." he shook him gently trying to keep him conscious but was no good.

Flash clicked on his ear piece. "Flash to watch tower. Come in."

Hal's voice came over the air waves. "Barry! how many girls did you pick up now?"

"Hal shut up and listen. Firestorm is in bad shape need back up."

"Is going to be ok?"

"Not sure..." Barry looked back at the writer..."Better bring Superman."

"Why?"

"Because...it's complicated." Barry simply replied.

"Gotcha. Hold steady help is on the way."

Barry looked back down at his friend. "Ya make sure it's on speed dial."

The Justice League. No one expects them all to be together unless a foe with powers that rival Darkseid show up.

Barry was fast but he still hadn't found Superman and things were tough between Hal and Kelsey. With Firestorm gone Hal had to look after the monster.

The monster Kelsey had become didn't know what to do.

If it got too violent Green Lantern Hal Jordan was going to keep him in a cage. The Green Lantern's were masters at creating things to capture and hold their enemies.

Kelsey was trying to stay in control but it was too hard.

Hal Jordan tried speaking to him. Hal Jordan was a pilot not a therapist but he had some experience with the way people needed to be talked to.

" It's Kelsey right? Batman has told me a bit about you. Nice job wrecking the inside of Bruce Wayne's manor by the way. Batman told us you were still better company than the police and the reporters who have it out for him."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the first chapter I sent to my father's email before posting it on this site because he thinks I have something he doesn't have and that's creative writing. I will take awhile to post the next chapter but I don't stop writing no matter how down I am. **

Wonder Woman had two parts of her life she discovered were different from what she was told. Her Lasso of Truth didn't just make whoever it was noosed around tell the truth but also see the truth. Her story of being given life by Zeus on an island of Amazons was a lie. Her powers were real but the island was a fake.

Wonder Woman was told Firestorm was in the same forest as a man who Batman wanted to interrogate. Batman called Martian Manhunter at the Watchtower and since that place was where Martian Manhunter observed everything they called Wonder Woman to get there.

She found Firestorm. Actually, she found Supergirls older counterpart Powergirl and the red-haired orange skin alien Starfire there. Powergirl was holding Firestorm and Starfire was holding Kelsey.

"We did not stop any fighting." Powergirl said to Wonder Woman. " There was just this roaring that could make the earth shake my super hearing found. Apparently, Nightwing from the Teen Titan's needed his alien member to find them as well."

Wonder Woman knew enough about the Teen Titan's to know they were a good team of heroes, but neither they nor Powergirl could take the lead over Wonder Woman.

"You two will board my Invisible Jet with those two so we can fly to safety. I am in charge of you two, man or woman."

To Wonder Woman's surprise, they tagged along with her to get to her Invisible Jet. Wonder Woman liked her jet even if it was transparent and only had because it was once a regular ship stuck in stealth mode. Firestorm and Kelsey were put in the cargo hold.

Starfire and Powergirl sat down, but not before mistaking vacant air for seats. Funny thing was that even though the whole ship was invisible she can still contact Martian Manhunter and have a talk with him.

"I found the two I had a mission to find and I'm heading back to the Watchtower."

"Good work Wonder Woman. I will ask Green Arrow if he can help make the rooms ready."

Wonder Woman focused on her flying now to get the WaterTower. There was more thrust in the nearly impossible to see plane than when Starfire and Powergirl were almost sucked into black holes.

Wonder Woman did most of the unloading when she parked her flying spacecraft. She helped Starfire and Powergirl out first. The next thing she did was carry Firestorm and Kelsey she had ever since she was brought to life.

Firestorm was starting to wake up as his arms wiggled to where his rescuers waist was. He touched her but not in the places that would offend her and she could forgive him if he did because he had no idea he was being carried by her yet.

"Those poachers…their weapons were made to hurt me. They almost had me until…"

Firestorm touched the part of his head below his helm of burning fire. Memories of his time in that forest hurt to remember.

" Cyborg?"

The member Firestorm could share with the most came to help his friend. Cyborg and Firestorm were both to each other stuffed animals they could hug, but they were really just two different boys with hard lives and father problems.

Firestorm's back nestled on the comfy cushion of the Watchtower's hospital room. He knew four people of whom wanted to approach him as two of them were keeping an eye on the other guy. To his joy Cyborg and Woman Woman were standing at his bedside, both holding a hand of his until his matrix turned him into his human form.

" Everyone can sleep peacefully because they were all saved thanks to you," Wonder Woman said.

" They may be safe but you look flushed and weary; only happens to you if you use a lot of strength," Cyborg said with as much concern as he could tell someone.

" He's suffering…burning on the inside because nothing inside him is helping him. It fends for him but it only wants to destroy. Once its mission is over it will destroy that man also. And yet I care for his well being because…he saved me."

XXX

A robot used a powerful X-ray seeing what functions were going on inside Kelsey's body. There were unknown strains in his arm. What the robot theorized was every time he felt something a chemical created a catalyst that turned him into a rampaging blood monster.

Every member of the Justice League and every alien wanted to know how this thing happened to this human and how would they be able to fix it. The only one who could explain that was the invader of Kelsey's dreams, but in Kelsey's current dream he saw the silhouettes of monsters; shadow body creatures with four arms and four wings, three horns and one long lizard tail, an eight tentacle beast with eight ghostly white eyes and one big mouth, and two of just a man and a woman.

Looking at the three behemoths was just like looking at a T.V. set because they were in shadows.

" The real problem your having is how late you are at receiving our forewarning."

What Kelsey heard was a male's voice speaking to him. He was now looking at both man and woman to hear what they would say.

" Do you like helping heroes or attacking them? We see glimpse after glimpse of the involvement you have with Batman and Firestorm. The one that tried to help you was the one you attacked and the one who feared you received your help."

" As a psychiatrist I would rather hear your feelings in my office than this void of impending doom. If this is _my _dream why are we here?"

The man was replaced by the woman speaking to Kelsey. " It was either you or a vampire. Their knowledgeable with blood and can control the monsters they become easily. Why we choose you Mr. Gilpin is for what is in your heart."

She snapped her fingers and it felt like Kelsey was on an escalator pushing him forward. Below him the floor looked like his hometown Duana, but the landscape was much prettier. It took him awhile before he finally realized she was trying to show him the past.

She showed him the time his father taught him how to crack an egg and giving him a hint that once an egg was cracked it needs to be washed with sink water to get the egg shells off.

There was that one special moment Kelsey gazed at a teacher all the students called Big Daddy. He was a wise teacher who often told him to eat everything with pepper instead of salt because salt isn't good for them. There was one bad student, a boy in the high austistic spectrum, who almost hurt people swinging the chairs around until Big Daddy stopped him. Big Daddy also made the boy apologize for stealing baseball cards and return them.

Most recess Kelsey liked to walk up the hill the cool kids claimed as their own to watch them play Gameboy color.


End file.
